A Tale Of Love
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Once upon a time.. you can't live without love, even if you have to wait almost two-hundred years to get it back. Inuyasha and his friends will do anything to get their mates back, including go back to school but when they find them, will it be enough to save them or will they have to die a second time? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter One

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! SO FOR THE PAST MONTH I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH ALL OF MY STORIES UPDATING AND REVISING THEM AND WHEN I LOOKED AT THIS ONE IT JUST WASN'T WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE SO I'M BASICALLY STARTING ALL OVER. I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU LIKED THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE BUT I JUST CAN'T KEEP IT THE WAY IT WAS SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF INUYASHA.**

**CHAPTER ONE-A TALE OF LOVE**

**JAPAN-1878**

_A beautiful young woman ran through the hallways of her estate as fast as her petite legs would allow, her eyes streaming with her terrified tears._

_She ran through the doorway to the room she shared with the love of her life._

_She prayed he would find her in time as she shut and locked the door behind her. She turned around and let out a cry of distress when she saw one of her dearest friends with her throat slashed. She threw her hands over her mouth to keep from drawing attention to the room._

_She slowly and quietly backed up. She desperately didn't want to die here. What would become of her unborn child?_

_Her frantic thoughts were cut short when someone grabbed her from behind, lifted her chin, and slit her throat from ear to ear..she was dead in seconds..._

_minutes later several howls escaped into the night sky in anguish._

**JAPAN-2016**

''Another dead end. I'm getting ready to be so done with this,'' A man cried out in frustration.

''Take it easy Inuyasha, we _all_ want to find them,'' Another man tried to calm him down.

''Stuff it Shippo!'' Inuyasha Takahashi retorted.

''Inuyasha we get it. We miss them too but getting angry isn't going to solve anything,'' Another man stated calmly.

''I need her back Miroku. I'm barely making it here,'' Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku looked at him with sympathy and understanding.

''I hope my Kagome is okay out there. She's so innocent and naive,'' Another man spoke up.

''Don't worry Bank. When she was reincarnated she would have had to have met up with the others and Kikyo would never let anything happen to her baby sister,'' Inuyasha assured.

Bankotsu nodded but continued to look worried.

''We've looked everywhere! Where could they possibly be?'' Inuyasha yelled out.

''There is one place in Japan we haven't checked,'' Miroku pointed out.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

''I didn't think of it as an option before and I still don't but we've run out of choices so it's worth a shot I suppose,'' Miroku explained further.

''What is it?'' Kouga Ookami asked.

''Mary Catherine's Obedience School for Tokyo's Girls and Boys.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_''I miss you so much,'' A voice whispered to her with love._

_''I miss you too and I don't even know who you are,'' Kikyo murmured._

_''You know me, you have just forgotten me for the moment, all you have to do is remember,'' He mumbled against her flesh._

_''How am I supposed to do that?'' Kikyo asked urgently._

_''I'm coming for you my love,'' He told her and began to fade away._

_''Wait! What's your name? I need to know! Please!'' She cried out._

''No!'' Kikyo Higurashi sprang out of her bed.

''What's wrong Yo-chan?'' Her twin baby sister Kagome Higurashi questioned, her eyes big with concern.

''I'm alright. Just a weird dream,'' Kikyo assured her absent mindedly.

''Well alright. I have an errand to run before class so I'll see you later?'' Kagome asked as she headed out the door straightening her school uniform.

''Yes. Be careful,'' Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What a freak show,'' Inuyasha remarked, his eyes roaming over the girls and boys in disgust.

''Be nice Inuyasha,'' Shippo mumbled with uncertainty.

''Let's just go inside and look around. Try not to attract too much attention. It's the last thing we need,'' Miroku told them.

They all nodded in understanding and walked up the school steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kirara! How can such a small girl make such a big mess?'' Ayame Wolfe shouted towards the petite girl coming out of the shower.

''I don't know how to break this to you but _I _am a _cat demon_-'' ''No way you're a cat demon!'' ''-and, you sarcastic slut, that means I have some of the desires of a regular cat, hense the scratching post,'' Kirara Taijiya defended.

''You could've just said you like to scratch things instead of being all fancy about it,'' Ayame smirked. Kirara stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

''There's more to the story!'' She cried out. Ayame snickered behind her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you keep studying all the time you're going to get a nosebleed,'' Sango Taijiya called from the bathroom.

''Didn't anyone ever tell you that nosebleeds are the way your body tells you that you're obviously a genius,'' Rin Yamamoto grinned and finally closed her books.

''Hurry up and get dressed because we're meeting the girls before class,'' Sango reminded. Rin nodded and headed towards the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Thanks for doing this dad,'' Inuyasha muttered to his father when they arrived at the headmaster's office.

''I'll become the principal of any school you need me to Inuyasha. I want you all to find your mates as soon as possible,'' InuTashio Takahashi patted his youngest son on the head.

''I'm getting weaker. Sesshomaru is too,'' Inuyasha shared. InuTashio winced.

''I figured. You've been away from your mates for far too long now. I haven't told your mother though. I don't want to worry her.'' Inuyasha nodded.

''Have you had time to check the attendance yet?'' Miroku asked. InuTashio shook his head.

''Not yet and when I was taking a tour of the school I didn't see them but school hasn't started yet.'' Everyone nodded at him.

''Hello Mr. Takahashi! I'm Mandy Marker and I'm student council president so it's my job to inform you about all of the events we have planned for the school year and what not,'' A girl with short brown hair and copious amounts of make up on her face came over. Inutashio nodded, took the folder from her, and headed into his office. ''Well aren't you a sexy one,'' Mandy began to play with her hair while she looked at Bankotsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''..I'm telling you I never thought my eyebrows would grow back.''

''You're so weird Kirara,'' Ayame responded.

''Hey look at Mandy over there,'' Sango nodded towards the principal's office. Everyone turned and Kagome's eyes widened at the boy who Mandy had her hands around.

''Looks like she's already decided who she's gonna sleep with this semester,'' Kirara rolled her eyes.

''She makes me ashamed to have a vagina,'' Ayame grimaced.

''Me-chan? Are you alright?'' Kikyo asked. Kagome's eyes shot up towards her sister and she nodded.

''I'm fine.''

''Well let's head to class ladies so we can hurry up and leave,'' Ayame and the others headed towards their classes while Kagome stared at Bankotsu.

_'Why do I feel like I have an ache in my chest?' _

Kagome winced and grabbed the front of her shirt in pain.

''AH!'' Kagome fell to the ground and caught the attention of everyone in the hallway.

''Kagome?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kagome? Kagome!'' Bankotsu ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome looked up with tears gathered in her eyes.

''Why are you with her?'' Bankotsu looked at Kagome in confusion until he noticed Mandy sneering down at her.

''I promise I'm not baby. I came here for you and only you!'' Bankotsu declared. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

''For me?'' Kagome questioned. Bankotsu shook his head and picked Kagome up.

''Where's your room?'' Kagome winced.

''At the end. On the left.'' Bankotsu nodded and left his friends without another word. ''It hurts.'' Bankotsu's eyes softened.

''I promise it'll stop soon. I'll take care of you baby.'' Kagome nodded and her eyes started to slowly close.

''I love you,'' She whispered.

**WELL THERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE CHAPTERS AS MUCH AS I AM! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS SO FAR. I SURE AM. I LIKE IT A LOT BETTER THAN HOW IT WAS BEFORE BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE SOME MOMENTS FROM THE FORMER STORY. READ RESPONSIBLY.**

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF INUYASHA.**

**CHAPTER TWO-YOU CAME FOR ME**

_''Kagome that guy keeps staring at you.''_

_''That's Bankotsu. He's nortorious for sleeping with princesses.''_

_''Well sorry, not this princess.''_

_''Why do you keep showing up around me?''_

_''Because I like you.''_

_''From what I hear, you like a lot of princesses.''_

_''You're different.''_

_''Oh? How's that?''_

_''I haven't figured that out quite yet.''_

_''My parents have arranged a marriage for me.''_

_''Good for you Bankotsu-san.''_

_''If you tell me you like me, even a little, I'll reject her.''_

_''..I don't hate you.''_

_''I understand.''_

_''I love you so much.''_

_''I love you too. You're so beautiful.''_

_''Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''_

_''I might.''_

_''What's happening?''_

_''My lady the castle is being invaded. You must go!'' _

_''But it's my wedding day..''_

_''Kagome-chan go!''_

_''But Sango-''_

_''You're pregnant! You have to go. Now!''_

_''Bankotsu I need you..I love you so much.''_

_''I'm sorry Bankotsu...''_

''Bankotsu!'' Kagome shot up from her place in bed. Bankotsu wrapped his arms tightly around her while she sobbed.

''It's alright baby. I'm right here.''

''Oh Bankotsu. It was so awful.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Has anyone seen Kagome?'' Kikyo asked when they reached the cafeteria.

''I haven't seen her since this morning,'' Sango answered.

''Where's Rin?'' Kirara questioned.

''She has a big test next period so she's studying in the library,'' Ayame shared.

''Kagome is probably with a teacher or in your room. Relax,'' Kirara smiled. Kikyo slowly nodded.

''I guess.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''That's great. If Kagome is here that means the others probably are here as well,'' Inutashio smiled at his sons.

''We're waiting for Kagome to wake up so we can talk to her. Bankotsu wouldn't leave her side,'' Inuyasha informed.

''I can't say I blame him. He lost the first person he's ever truly loved on the day he was supposed to marry her,'' Inutashio commented. ''You boys can't relax yet though. You have to be on your toes now.''

''Why dad?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''History always repeats itself.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Are you feeling better?'' Bankotsu asked as he watched Kagome slowly drink from her tea cup.

''A little. It just suddenly all hit me at once. When seventeen years of memories rush through your head in one go, it sort of takes a lot out of you.''

''I'm sorry if I did all this the wrong way. I honestly didn't think I would see you so soon. I wanted to meet you in a more gentle way. I really am sorry baby..I mean Kagome. Sorry again,'' Bankotsu sighed.

''Why are you acting so weird and why do you seem to be putting an unnecessary amount of space between us Bankotsu-kun?'' Bankotsu shuffled from his spot on Kagome's couch on the other side of her room.

''I just don't want to rush things. I'm sure you want to get back into the feeling of your own skin so we should just take things slow and-''

''Why were you with Mandy earlier?'' Kagome interrupted. Bankotsu squinted.

''Who?''

''Mandy Marker? Basically the official slut of Mary Catherine's Obedience School for Girls and Boys? She seemed to be ready to sink her claws right into you,'' Kagome snapped. Bankotsu rapidly shook his head and hurried to kneel infront of Kagome when he caught on to what she was trying to say.

''I promise I don't have anything to do with her. I didn't even know her name! And if you say so, I'll never talk to her again!''

''Yeah do that. And by the way, I've had enough of 'taking things slow' between us for the first seventeen years of my second life incase you didn't notice. I love you Bankotsu and I can tell you that hasn't changed in all this time,'' Kagome pulled Bankotsu up by the front of his shirt and softly pressed her lips to his.

''Are you sure we can just..start from where we left off?'' Bankotsu asked when they pulled apart.

''What I'm saying is it's like when we decided to tell our parents we wanted to be together back then and they threw us an engagement party an hour later. Today, it would be called dating,'' Kagome smiled.

''I can do that,'' Bankotsu smiled. Kagome pulled him back infront of her for another kiss but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

''Who could that be? Everyone should be in class.''

''It must be the rest of the guys,'' Bankotsu replied and opened the door for the guys.

''Inuyasha-chan!'' Kagome squealed and jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

''Hey Kaggie-chan. I see you got your memories back,'' Inuyasha smirked. Kagome grinned when Bankotsu faked a cough for her attention.

''Are you gonna be jealous of Inuyasha again Bankotsu-kun?'' Bankotsu grunted and pulled Kagome back against his chest.

''Well our parents _did _almost make us get married,'' Inuyasha grinned when Bankotsu scowled.

''This is all fun and dandy and it was great seeing my bestfriend from the first time I was born but what are we going to do about the others?'' Kagome questioned.

''Where are they?'' Inuyasha asked.

''They should be in class but knowing Rin like I do, she is probably in the library,'' Kagome answered. Sesshomaru stepped out of the room without a word.

''I guess we're following Lord Fluffy,'' Inuyasha scowled. Kagome giggled and grabbed Bankotsu's hand as they headed out the door.

''This should be interesting.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin tiredly blew the hair out of her face and began to continue studying until she suddenly felt a surge past through her entire body.

She gasped and looked around the empty library. She didn't know who she was looking for but she found herself becoming anxious.

''Relax Rin. It's all in your imagination.'' Rin hurriedly gathered up her books and quickly turned around to come face to face with a man towering over her.

Sesshomaru Takahashi.

''Um. Can I help-'' Rin was interrupted by a pair of lips attaching to her own and a pair of hands pulling her up.

Rin began beating on his chest to push him away but he just pulled her in tighter causing her eyes to widen.

_You must be the famous Sesshomaru Takahashi. _

_Who are you human?_

_I am Rin Yamamoto. Your fiance._

_I refuse to taint myself with a human mate._

_What makes you think you're so great?_

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Because I am in love with you._

_It's about time._

_Do you Sesshomaru Takahashi take Rin Yamamoto to be your mate?_

_I do._

_I'm ready Sesshomaru. Please be gentle with me._

_I love you._

_Sesshomaru please help me!_

_I've let you down Sesshomaru._

_Please forgive me._

Rin slowly closed her eyes and kissed Sesshomaru back with as much passion as she was able.

_'Sesshomaru..you came for me..'_

**TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
